


Don't Stop Me Now

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Elizabeth the 3rd makes an appearance, M/M, MC is that one friend everyone needs in their life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, how do I even tag this, most of the other characters are just mentions, so update:there might be a little plot? but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zen has had his eye on Jumin for a while. Once he finally has an opportunity, will it turn out the way he expected it to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first "serious" fanfic ever, so it could definitely be written better. I'm not even that great of a fiction writer in general, so any tips/constructive criticism is definitely appreciated!! (and yes, there will be a proper follow up to this, and I will be editing it format wise. Thanks!!)

He sipped, the warmth of the wine flowing through his veins.

  
Zen had already been at Jumin’s penthouse for an hour, but it felt like a lifetime. He had never been so bored.

  
It had been ten days since the party, had taken ten days for him to work up the courage to show up at Jumin’s office.  
He had worn his leather jacket and tied his hair up high.

  
The security guard had escorted him in, and Jaehee had acknowledged him with a quick smile as she hurried past in the hallway. Zen could tell by the tired lines beneath her eyes that she had once again been swamped with work. And by the whiteboard completely covered in Jumin’s neat scrawl in plain view as soon as he entered his office. All cat projects, as he had suspected. He wrinkled his nose.

  
“Zen,” Jumin had said, capturing his attention, dark eyes piercing his.

  
“Ah, Hello. Jumin.” And he had already been blushing. Shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket.

  
“What might bring you to my workplace?” His face still betrayed little emotion, though he seemed a bit amused.

  
“I…you know…was wondering if you…” The actor could barely force himself to speak. He tried focusing on his purple-striped tie instead of his face.

  
“If I?”

  
“…would have dinner with me?”

Jumin had gaped, had clearly not been expecting this conclusion. “You? Want to…have dinner? With me?”

“Y-yeah? We’re co-members anyway and I just thought…. we should try to get along better?”

“You… you do? Understand my hesitation?” Jumin had stuttered. God, he had stuttered?

“Yeah…trust me though.”

“Fine. Does tonight suit you?”

“Ah, yes!” Butterflies had erupted through his stomach. “I only have rehearsal this afternoon. I’m free after 7.”

“Alright. I realize that it’s quite short notice, but I leave on business tomorrow afternoon. I’ll send the driver for you, we’ll have the chef prepare something. Now… if you’ll

excuse me, I have a meeting to attend.” He stood, straightening his papers.

“Of-of course. See you later, then.” He had nearly sprinted back to the elevator, feeling as if he could fly.

 

And it had gone how he had said. The driver came for him, and Jumin had welcomed him, and they had sat to their meal, silent but for the low classical music in the background.

He unhappily picked at his steak. It was good, but this wasn’t necessarily the meat he had come for.  
_God._ Neither of them had spoken a word the whole time. Jumin didn’t even spare him a look. And Zen was _angry_.

He had gone through all the effort of working up the courage to even plan this, and for Jumin to ignore him? At this point he would rather Jumin be insulting him, anything that would make him pay attention.

“My god, I’m practically falling asleep here!” He threw down his fork and knife and was on his feet before he knew what he was doing. And all at once he was at the other side of the table leaning down with his mouth pressed against Jumin’s. He pulled back, realizing what he had just done. Jumin’s eyes were wide and his lips were still parted.

“Oh shit, Jumin I’m-I’m-” he was cut off as Jumin grabbed a handful of his tee shirt and dragged Zen back, down so that he was in his lap, and reclaimed his lips earnestly.

Zen squeaked, but returned the kiss, throwing his arms around his neck. His stomach was doing somersaults in his abdomen. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but Jumin was kissing him hungrily and his hands were cupping his face and he felt so alive.

They moved to different rhythms, each trying to claim the other, each trying to gain control for as long as possible. And then Jumin sucked his bottom lip and added his tongue into the mix, shoving it into his mouth and Zen swore he was going to die on the spot.

He pulled away for a moment, panting and trying to catch his breath and Jumin stared at him, breathing just as deeply.

“This might be the strangest day of my life yet,” he said. He looked down at Zen, still straddling his hips.

Zen laughed breathily.

“You and me both.”

“Did you...” Jumin licked his lips and Zen had to restrain himself from pouncing on him, “come here with this intent?”

“That’s a secret.” He said, running a hand down Jumin’s chest.

“But-”

“The only butt we’ll be talking about from now on is mine. Now.” He grabbed Jumin’s face and tilted it up for easier access and kissed him viciously.

Jumin sighed into the kiss. And deftly ground his hips upward in a way that made Zen squeak and break the kiss again.

“ _Fuck_.”

Jumin smirked and began repeating the action, sneaking his hands up Zen’s shirt to rest on the side of his ribs. Zen lay his head on Jumin’s shoulder, arms once again thrown about his neck. He pressed his lips to his throat, murmuring and whimpering as he was lost to feeling. The other man took this opportunity to whisper in his ear.

“I’d love to keep dry-humping you in the middle my dining room. But I have the feeling you’d rather take this to the bedroom?”

“Whatever, just please,” Zen whined. “Please.”

“So needy.” Jumin’s breath tickled his ear once more and suddenly each of his hands was hooked under him gripping a buttock and he was being lifted and they were moving.

The hallway outside the dining area was dark and he couldn’t see where they were going.

“Wha-” Suddenly he was thrown onto a bed and Jumin was closing the curtains of a large window with a beautiful view. The dark room was illuminated only by the faint blue light of a vertical aquarium.

Zen took off his tee shirt and flung it on the floor.

“N-No!” Jumin grabbed it and began to fold it, placing it neatly on a chair on the other side of the room.

Zen couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Jumin. We’re about to have sex, does my shirt really matter right now?”

“It will get wrinkled.” He began to walk toward the bed.

“ _Just._ Get over here.” He stood and grabbed both of Jumin’s hands, pulling him backward. He began to unbutton Jumin’s signature pinstripe shirt.

He had never seen Jumin shirtless. It had been the subject of his thoughts several times, especially recently as he couldn’t help but wonder what Jumin would look like under his collar and long sleeves.

Now, he had his answer. He exhaled through his nose as he gripped Jumin’s round hips, admired how his torso contrasted from his own sharp, defined one.

“God, Jumin, you’re... so soft.”

“...Is that a compliment?”

“Yes.” He kissed along his jaw and slipped the hair tie out of his hair, ivory strands tumbling over his shoulders. “Now. Let’s get to it before I lose my mind.”

Jumin laughed (he laughed??) and hooked his thumbs under Zen’s waistband.

“Are you sure? Are you sure you just haven’t had too much wine-”?

“Jumin. I’ve wanted this. And I only had one glass.”

“Oh. Oh. Okay.” He unbuttoned, unzipped, and tugged his pants down in a few simple motions. Pushed Zen down onto the bed. Undid his own pants and climbed on top of him.

Zen stared up at him in anticipation, biting his lip. Brought his hands up to rest on Jumin’s hips again.

Jumin brought his mouth down to Zen’s neck, kissing a trail downward. Until he reached one of Zen’s nipples, which he took into his mouth and sucked intently. He only switched to the other once he felt the first had been adequately treated.

Zen sighed in content, then arched his back in surprise as Jumin’s hand suddenly palmed him through his briefs. He slowly removed his cock from them, exposing it to plain air.

Jumin brought his lips back to Zen’s, stifling his whimpers as he trailed the fingertips of his right hand around Zen’s abs and inner thighs. Used his other hand to tease his nipples once more. Zen was gently bucking his hips upward, desperate for some kind of touch, but was held down by Jumin’s hips straddling him.

“Not very patient, are we?” Jumin whispered into his ear.

“Please,” he croaked, a little embarrassed that he had been reduced to begging once again.

“Please what?”

“Please _fucking touch me_ ,” he demanded.

“Bad manners as well. But I guess I’ll accept that.” And his hand was around him and he began to pump slowly. Zen moaned, then quickly bit his fist, trying desperately to keep quiet.

“S-shit.”

His hips began to buck upward more frantically with each pump and Jumin’s fist became slick with pre-cum. He was already getting close, and it didn’t help that Jumin was kissing the spot on his neck that made him go crazy.

“Ju-Jumin.”

His lips were at his ear once more. “You’re coming undone rather quick, aren’t you?”

“I-I c-can’t help it.” He was gasping, gripping the bed sheets at his sides. Trying to focus on anything but how good he was feeling, how close Jumin’s body was crushed against his side.

“No, it wasn’t a criticism. Just an observation,” he clarified, speeding up his pumps.

Zen let out a low moan. “Haa-Y-you’re in the mmmiddle of jerking me off and you’re making observations?”

“Mmhm. Isn’t it rather important to note things about the person you’re sleeping with? -”

“Wait.”

Abruptly, Zen gripped the other man’s shoulder’s and flipped them before he could protest.

Jumin’s eyes went wide, his mouth hung open in a tiny o.

“I can’t be having all the fun here.” Zen offered an innocent smile before tearing down Jumin’s boxers.

His cock sprung to attention, and Zen gave it a few experimental tugs. Jumin shut his eyes, lips closed tight.

He crawled over him and maneuvered so that he could grip both of them in one hand. Then resumed his strokes and kissing and whimpering into Jumin’s neck.

Jumin let out a breathy sigh and began thrusting to each of Zen’s pumps as he picked up the pace, and Zen couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride.

“Ah, Jumin…I’m-not gonna last-“

“Just keep going,” Jumin replied, tilting Zen’s face to his and kissing his open mouth.

Zen’s fist worked faster and faster, and Jumin kept kissing him and he was so, so close and-

“Mrow?” You had to be shitting him.

Elizabeth III had sauntered in, presumably looking for Jumin, and was now staring at them both.

“No. No, fur-ball, get the fuc-‘

“ZEN, QUICKLY, COVER YOURSELF!” Jumin unexpectedly rolled and pulled him over the opposite side of the bed, and he crashed to the floor in a painful tangle of sheets and limbs.

“Jumin, what the HELL? Get off of me!” he shrieked, feeling like he had whiplash from how quickly he had gone from euphoric to infuriated.

“She can’t see us like this! We have to keep her innocence intact! Quickly!” He was crawling over to where his boxers had been discarded and tugging them on.

“’She’. Is. A. Cat.” He was speaking through gritted teeth. “God... never mind. Just.” It was useless to argue; he knew how serious Jumin was about that…thing.

He pulled on his underwear and pants and crossed the room to retrieve his tee shirt, feeling complicated. If there was one thing he was dreading, it was having to deal with the impending discussion of what this all meant. So, like an adult, he decided not to.

“I’m uh. I’m gonna go. Just. Bye.”

“Zen- “

He left Jumin’s room without waiting for the response.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin had it all. He had the wealth, the looks (though, he was nowhere near his own level of beauty). Almost everything, then. 

The days preceding the most recent party had been much different than the one several months before, the first party that MC had attended. Then, he and Jumin could still barely be in the same room together, let alone hold a decent conversation. But now. Now was different.

This party, the RFA had all convened to plan the last details and to help MC gather the remaining information on the guests. And at these meetings Zen seemed drawn to Jumin. He and Jaehee brought a sense of order to the plans, a sense of rationality that Zen had once regarded as horribly annoying.

But now, he found himself appreciating Jumin’s eye for detail. His work ethic. Even his weird sense of humor.

He was just so opposite to himself, and he couldn’t help but be intrigued.

At this party, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his back from across the ballroom while feigning disinterest. Couldn’t help but admire how his suit fit him, how it was cut perfectly to him. Couldn’t help but hope that he’d turn around and their eyes would meet, and then he would smile and lick his lips and bat his lashes and then he would enjoy the utter  _shock_  on Jumin’s face and-

He had blushed, quickly dismissing his thoughts. _Like that would happen._ It wasn’t like Zen’s sudden change of heart regarding the business man had any effect on _his_ feelings. He’d probably just ignore him and ridicule him mercilessly on the messenger later.

Frustrated, he had sighed and decided to seek out the beverage table. 

Jaehee, who had the same idea for her short break, must have noticed the shadow beneath his brow as he stalked up to the table and snatched up a glass of champagne. 

“Zen? Is something wrong?”

“Ah...no. Nothing’s...wrong really.” His grip on his glass had tightened.

“Oh. You seemed disheartened.” 

_Damn._  Leave it to Jaehee to read him like a book. 

He took a long sip of champagne before answering, “Yeah. Just... It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. 

She hadn’t looked too convinced, but she returned his smile, and took her clipboard back up and returned to the entrance of the ballroom. 

He sighed again. Sat down at one of the tables nearest the beverage table. 

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted from Jumin. Did he just want his attention? His friendship?  _His di-_

_GOD. Not again._ His face was on fire, and he clapped his palms to his cheeks to cool them. Why was he cursed with these thoughts in public? 

“Zennn~ what are you doing hiding over here alone?” 

He had peeked through his fingers at the source of the voice. It was MC, long hair bouncing around her shoulders and shaggy bangs hanging in her eyes.

“MC, you gotta help me.” 

“Help you have fun?” she asked, tugging on his arm. “You’ve just been brooding the whole time, everyone’s worried about you!”

“Gah. Then. Would you mind sitting down and hear me out?” She stopped tugging. Sat down and leaned in. “I’m listening. What’s up?”

He had inhaled deeply and ran a hand through his bangs. “I... I have these  _feelings_ for someone. Someone that I know won’t feel the same way and-”

“But how do you know that?” MC interrupted. She twirled a strand of her hair. 

“I... I just do,” he stuttered.

“You don’t though?” 

“I do!” Zen threw his hands up. “The man practically hates me-” he clapped a hand over his mouth.  _Ah, fuck._

MC’s eyes had grown wide and she had tried to hide a grin behind her hands as well. 

“You...you like Jumin?” she whispered excitedly. 

“I KNEW IT.” Zen jumped as she slammed her fists into the table. She turned around and craned her neck to shout across the ballroom. “SEVEN!” YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS ONCE WE BLOW THIS JOINT!” 

_God._ Zen had felt like hiding under the table. But settled for laying his head on it instead as Seven shouted back: “NO FUCKING WAY! YOU CHEATED!” 

“NO, NO, YOU STAY OVER THERE! But, Zen. Back to you, exciting!!” she clapped her hands together. “You want advice?” 

The actor groaned. “I. I guess so. I don’t even know if I  _like_ him. I just have...this feeling. So...”

“What kind of feeling?” 

He lifted his head back up. Rested his elbows on the table.

“I just. Kinda wanna be close to him? Kinda wanna...” he coughed, she quirked an eyebrow.

 “ _Kindawannafuckhimintonextweek.”_ He quietly and quickly slurred the words together.

“Zen!” MC looked him in the eye, fighting a growing smile. “I have one piece of advice for you.” 

He had nodded in anticipation.

“GET. THE. DICK. GET. THE. DICK.” Each of her words was accented by a pound of her fists on the table. 

“ _MC!”_ He lunged across the table to silence her fists, face once again ablaze. “ _Stop!_ Someone will _hear you!”_ She laughed, but gave in and ceased.

He sat back in his chair, a hand on his forehead. 

“...Don’t you think I should like? Get to know him first?”

MC had smiled wickedly. “Yeah. That’s what I’m saying? Get to know him _real_ well.” 

“I mean _before_ that! _God.”_

“You’ve known him how many years?”

“MC, _seriously. ”_

“ _Okay, okay._ I’m being serious. Listen carefully.” She folded her hands under her chin. “Talk to him. Ask him out on a date. Just do…something? That’s my advice.”

His forehead smacked the table as he dropped it to the table again.

“That’ll never work,” he groaned. “Jumin would never fall for that.”

“You don’t know that~” MC flicked the top of his head. “You two have been making progress. Anything’s possible!”

He peeked up at her. “…You really think so?”

“Duh! Now, I’m gonna call him over. Good luck!”  She was out of her chair and halfway across the ballroom before he could blink.

“Wha- MC NOO!” 

He jumped to his feet and bolted out the double doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually have a good portion of this fic already written, but am still deciding what order I want things in and how I want it written. This used to be the beginning, but now it's going to serve as some depth ;)   
> Worry not however, there will be at least two more chapters (one of which is the proper follow-up I mentioned in the last chapter's notes.)


	3. Chapter 3

**[Yoosung:**

**Anyone seen Zen around here lately? I’m worried >.< ] **

**[MC:**

**No, Jumin either?]**

**[Jaehee:**

**Mr. Han is away on business for the rest of this week. But the fact that Zen is missing is concerning. Should someone go and check on him?]**

**[MC:**

**Let me try texting him first.]**

Zen sighed through his nose. He should have expected that his disappearing act wouldn’t go unnoticed, but he couldn’t bring himself to sign in to the messenger while the others were there.

 Ever since the fiasco at Jumin’s three days before, he had felt even more confused about everything. If anything, he knew less about how he felt towards Jumin than he did before. Because as much as the man was completely insufferable, he found himself already missing him.

As much as he hated the cat and hated Jumin’s obsession with it, he still felt like he wanted to be around him. _Annoying._

He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillows. It wasn’t a time of day that he was used to lazing around in bed, but rehearsal had been canceled.

His phone vibrated, and MC’s name flashed in the notifications.

**[are you okay? did something happen with jumin?]**

He considered ignoring the message. But MC and the others were worried, and she just wanted to help, so he reluctantly tapped out a reply.

**[yeah. tried to follow your advice. went great. until the cat walked in]**

Her reply was nearly instantaneous.

**[OMG what happened? T.T]**

He smiled, feeling a bit more lighthearted about the situation.

**[well i went over for dinner. lets just say i didnt eat much. then when it was getting good that shitty cat came in and he threw me on the floor screaming about her innocence or w/e and i left]**

**[omfg TTTT.TTTT**

**BUT. I told u.]**

He squinted at his phone.

**[?]**

**[I told u that u didnt know how he felt ;)]**

He snorted.

**[ oh ya we’re madly in love. havent even spoken since then]**

**[u whAT**

**ZENNNN]**

He grimaced, and was about to type out a defensive reply until the sound made him jump out of his skin.

Gosh, he wasn’t used to that.

He grudgingly rolled out of his bed and dragged his feet through his apartment over to the door, peering out of the peephole. And tapped out a panicked reply before yanking the door open.

**[SHIT**

**MC I M GONNA DIE**

**HES HERE]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLEEEE????
> 
> Update 12-4-2016: I'm *almost* done with the next part (like I just gotta add some small parts and adjustments), and it just might be the longest chapter yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


	4. Chapter 4

His heart was pounding in his chest as their eyes locked.

  “Wh-What are you doing back already?” Zen managed, observing the suitcase on the floor next to Jumin, who was standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

 “I was due back tomorrow evening, but I finished all of my necessary duties early and decided to take an earlier flight,” he replied easily.

 “Okay? Why are you _here_ then?”

  “Well, I thought… I was…” He sighed, suddenly sounding weary, and passed a hand through his hair.

  “Oh. Just,” Zen hesitated, “just come in first.”

He opened the door enough for Jumin to enter and closed it behind him. Then elected to lean on the corner of his bed rather than join Jumin on the couch.

 “So…” he tried to begin.

  “So.”

  “Are you ready to explain why you left work to come see me?” He pressed, crossing his arms.

  “I realize… that you are still not pleased toward me.” Jumin spoke softly. “I realize that you were angry about what happened and at me. And… I don’t blame you.”

 “Holy shit, Jumin,” he found himself giggling, “are you apologizing?”  

“Yes. I --we didn’t get to speak afterward. I was a bit confused. And worried?”

“ Yeah. Me too.” He moved to sit beside Jumin. “I…didn’t really want to talk then.”

“How do you feel about it now?

Zen rolled his eyes. “ _Duh._ We’re talking about it, aren’t we?”

 “Oh. Yes, I suppose we are.”

“I don’t know how to begin,” he started, wringing his hands in his lap. “I mean. It’s obvious now, I guess. But I really- I l-”

“I like you, Zen. Quite a lot,” Jumin interrupted bluntly.

“I- _wait what?”_ His head snapped sideways as he gaped at the man.

 “You seemed to be having trouble, so I figured I would begin instead.”

 Zen slapped his hands to his face. “Oh. My. _God._ How can you say that so easily?” His words were muffled through his palms.

“Because it’s the truth.”

“Oh, my _god._ ”

“So, what were you saying?” Jumin was smirking.

“You _know_ what I was saying. _Asshole._ ” But he couldn’t help but smile as well, and laced the fingers of his left hand with Jumin’s right.

“Say it anyway.” Jumin’s dark eyes were unusually soft.

“I like you too, Jumin. Even if you are infuriating.”

Jumin chuckled. “Sure, I can’t stand you, and yet I couldn’t get you out of my head all week.”

Zen cupped his face. “You were all worked up over me?”

“Terribly,” Jumin whispered, breath tickling Zen’s cheeks as he pushed his bangs back.

“…Wow.” He breathed.

They met in a slow, burning kiss, the fingers of Jumin’s left hand carded through Zen’s hair, his right and Zen’s left still intertwined and clutched to his chest.

Their mouths moved together, with a new sort of understanding and synch that they hadn’t had before.

He found himself slowly leaning into Jumin, and gradually the other man had leaned back until he was flat against the couch cushions and Zen was perched over him.

He cautiously ran his tongue across Jumin’s lower lip, and was granted entrance immediately.

Jumin’s hands were roaming up his shirt, grasping at him ravenously as his lips sloppily made their way down his jaw. Zen dragged his hands down Jumin’s chest.

  _God, this man and his button-down shirts._ He let out a breathy, contented sigh and began to work at undoing each. And smiled to himself, realizing the thought was one of reverence and not of annoyance.

Jumin paused at his throat, glancing up at him curiously.

“Just thinkin’ about how much I like you.”

Jumin smiled softly and pressed his open mouth to Zen’s collarbone, sucking gently. “Good.” 

Soon enough, Zen had managed all the buttons and Jumin had unceremoniously yanked his shirt off over his head.

 He pulled Zen down and closer to him, causing Zen to gasp sharply when his thigh brushed his arousal.

“Jumin,” he pulled back, bracing himself with two palms on the other man’s chest. “You’re alright continuing this, right? You didn’t sneak the fur-ball in your suitcase or something?

An utterly vexed look settled into Jumin’s features, and he couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

“ _As if_ I would _ever_ subject Elizabeth III to such conditions.”

“I know, I know, I was just kidding.” He kissed the tip of Jumin’s nose.

“Hmph.”

He laughed again and dipped back down to join their lips once again, driving his hips down urgently, his want beginning to get the best of him. He was satisfied when he felt Jumin’s breath hitch in his mouth.

 Jumin’s hands were at his waistband and slipping down both his jeans and underwear, shimmying them past his knees and dropping them off the side of the couch in an uncharacteristic air of carelessness.

He gently swapped their positions so that he hovered over him.

  And suddenly he was encompassed by Jumin’s hot mouth. He threw his head back, gasping for breath. Clutched at the cushions under him. Jumin gently grasped his wrists and led his hands to the top of his head, giving him considerably more purchase.

  “ _Shit, Jumin,”_ he moaned, inadvertently tugging at the man’s hair.

  Jumin continued working up and down the shaft, using one hand for what he couldn’t reach and the other to trace patterns along Zen’s inner thighs. He spread his tongue flat along the underside as he dragged it up his length and then swirled it around his head.

Zen’s breaths were already coming more ragged, but he was nowhere near ready to be finished.

 “J-Jumin, wait.”

The other man paused, coming off his cock with a soft pop and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 “I…I want more of you,” he admitted, color rising to his already flushed face.

 Jumin’s eyes widened, mouth forming a small _o._

“You mean…?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Oh. _Oh._ But do you have-“

“ _Yeah._ Just. Let me grab them.” He gently pushed back on Jumin’s shoulders and walked swiftly to his bedroom, tugging open his nightstand drawer. And quickly returning to where Jumin was still crouched on the couch.

He smiled, dark eyes crinkling, and pulled him down on top of him.

“Shall we continue?”

“Please.” And he grasped Jumin’s hands on his hips and pushed them down until they cupped his buttocks. “Please, touch me.”

 Jumin pressed his open mouth to his shoulder and kneaded the flesh of Zen’s ass.

 Zen shivered as his fingers brushed closer and closer to his entrance. And felt his pulse speed up as Jumin paused and he heard a cap pop open. He closed his eyes, trying to maintain his excitement, when Jumin’s lips were at his ear.

 “Are you ready?” His tone was soft and lascivious and sent pricks of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Please.”

 He gulped as a slick finger slowly began to encircle his entrance, working in smaller and smaller circles until slipped in to the first knuckle.

Zen mewled, arching his back into Jumin’s hand.

The other man slowly worked, making sure he could slide in the digit all the way to the last knuckle before adding another and stretching him out.

He continued until Zen was a panting, moaning mess around three of his fingers.

“I need you, now.” He grabbed the small foil package, forgotten on the ground next to the couch until now, and tore it open. He slid it down Jumin’s length.

And laid back and pulled Jumin over him, wrapping his legs around him and kissing him once more deeply for good measure.

Jumin lined himself up with Zen’s entrance and paused, breaking from the kiss and looking intently into his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He cupped Jumin’s face, pulling him back down to his lips.

Jumin pressed forward gradually, pausing as Zen hissed quietly. He waited, pressing small, apologetic nips along his collarbone. And pressed forward a bit more when Zen exhaled deeply and nudged him with one of his heels at his back.

They continued this until Jumin was fully sheathed within Zen, both men gasping for breath at the sensation.

“ _God,_ move now. Please, just _move.”_

Jumin gave a tentative jerk of his hips, moaning low as Zen gasped and dug his nails into his back.

He began again, pulling himself out nearly completely before snapping his hips back, setting a quick rhythm driven by the pure ecstasy buzzing through him.

Zen was moaning so loud that he was sure he would never be able to look his neighbors in the face again, but at that moment, he didn’t care. All that existed was Jumin, the feeling of his lips on his own, his soft, deep moans, his hands on his hips. 

And Jumin didn’t let up, teeth at his collarbone and thrusting faster and deeper and brushing more and more against the spot that had him seeing stars in his eyes. He was bucking in time with Jumin’s thrusts now, and he felt the pleasure and desire start to pool in his abdomen, dangerously teetering on the edge.

“J-Jumin,” he croaked. But that was all he managed as the other man seemingly understood his intent and reached down to frantically stroke him.

And he was lost to the world as white hot pleasure crashed through his veins and he came over his abs with a sharp wail, hips bucking hard up into Jumin’s and shuddering as each wave of his orgasm hit him.

Jumin followed nearly instantaneously after, moaning into Zen’s chest.

They didn’t move for a few moments, reveling in each other’s deep, harsh breaths.

But Zen broke the spell, placing a cool palm on Jumin’s cheek and murmuring, “We should probably get cleaned up, yeah?”

Jumin turned his face and kissed his palm before carefully pulling out. He stood up, disposed of the condom, and turned back, extending a hand.

“I assume you’re going to shower too?”

Zen smiled and grabbed it. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is!!! Thanks so much for sticking with me throughout this fic. :)


End file.
